


roses are for clichés

by spideywhiteys



Series: sidewalk dandelions [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideywhiteys/pseuds/spideywhiteys
Summary: A collection of AU shorts, one-shots & tumblr prompts relating to Ishigami Senkuu & Kazehaya Kazuhiko. Nothing here will affect or relate to Turned Toward the Sun, nor will it often coincide with canon events.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Original Character(s), Ishigami Senkuu/Original Male Character(s)
Series: sidewalk dandelions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018938
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	roses are for clichés

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** " i'm so basic but you know i had to do it to 'em. Senkuu/Kazu with the following prompt: writing on your arm that tells you what your soulmate is most passionate about " from [ara-uchihalover on tumblr.](https://ara-uchihalover.tumblr.com/)

Kazehaya Kazuhiko is five years old when he gets his first Words. It’s a big occasion for his family, but not a big occasion for the world. Most get their first Words around his age, for that’s when kids begin to form real, tangible,  _ actual _ interests. Take Kazuhiko for example. He’s just discovering that he loves working out in the fields with his parents. He likes running in the long grass under the sun, dirt stuck in the creases of his skin and under his fingernails. He doesn’t like the baths he has to take after, but it’s always worth it. 

He wonders what the words his soulmate sees are. Maybe it’s  _ stars? _ Kazuhiko likes space. He likes the stars and looking through his dad’s old telescope in the attic. Or maybe it’s  _ gardening, _ because Kazuhiko likes spending hours in the garden with his mom, helping her weed and water. Or maybe even  _ drawing, _ because Kazuhiko got a sketchbook for his birthday and he hasn’t gone a day without drawing in it since. He really wants to know. 

* * *

The words are on his wrist, wrapping around like a bracelet —just two .  宇宙 and 科学. He can’t read the first one, but the second he knows:  _ science. _ It worries him for a moment, because he doesn’t really like science. He spends most of class doodling on his paper. Who needs science when you have art, after all?

“What if they’re boring?” He asks his mother, little fingers tracing over the crimson kanji. The color looks dangerous —like blood.

“I think you’ll get along perfectly well,” she replies, laughter in the lines of her mouth, “See here? That first word is  _ space.” _

He gasps in delight, pressing tight to the kanji. His mother runs a hand through his hair, brushing her thumb across his forehead to wipe away a smudge of dirt. The sun shines in her eyes and hot against the back of his neck.

“And no matter what, you will love her.” She says.

* * *

Kazuhiko is in third grade, standing before a new classroom in the big city. He thumbs the crimson kanji around his wrist in a nervous habit, taking comfort in the fact that someone out there is for  _ him _ and him alone. Someone out there will love him for everything that he is.

Right now he’s not feeling very loved. He’s feeling nervous and scared and tired. He wants to go home; home to the countryside where the stars are crystal clear in the night sky, where the air smells of flowers and dirt instead of smog and oil. He takes comfort only in the stiff, brand new straps of his space themed backpack, galaxies inked across the fabric.

“My name is Kazehaya Kazuhiko. I like gardening. When I grow up, I want to be an artist.”

He thinks it’s a pretty good introduction, had anyone really paid attention. Instead the class zeroes in on his  _ uniqueness. _ His mom and dad always praised him for it, always called him amazing —his eyes were amazing, beautiful, something to be proud of.

That’s what  _ they _ said.

“It’s called heterochromia. It’s a rare genetic mutation in humans. It’s not creepy at all.”

Red. The same red inked into his wrist. A smirk too big for chubby cheeks. A little boy in the middle row leans forward, slamming the front legs of his chair back to the ground.

* * *

Kazuhiko wonders why his mother and father always assume his soulmate to be a girl. Is it bad if it’s a boy? Is it bad if it’s Senkuu?

(Is it bad if he wants it to be Senkuu?)

* * *

They’re only eight. Only a month into third grade. Senkuu sits across the room and stares at Kazuhiko like he can see every bone in the boy’s body. Kazuhiko doesn’t have friends just yet; no one but Senkuu and Taiju, who follow him around like he’s an animal in a zoo. Maybe it’s friendship and Kazuhiko just doesn’t know it yet? Maybe? He’d like to be friends. He likes Senkuu and Taiju, they’re nice. Taiju always sticks up for him, and Senkuu laughs at bullies until they slink away. 

“Hey.”

Kazuhiko looks up from his doodle. Ah, class ended while he was distracted. Under Senkuu’s piercing gaze, crimson rises to his pale cheeks. He always feels oddly tense in Senkuu’s presence. Maybe it’s that heartburn thing his mom always talks about.

“W-What?”

Senkuu leans against Kazuhiko’s desk, looking down at him with a smirk that looks a little wider than usual. There’s a manic look in his eyes, like he usually gets when he’s made a huge discovery or breakthrough. 

“You’re being kind of slow, so I thought I’d speed up the process a bit.” The boy wraps his pale fingers around Kazu’s wrist, the one with the scarlet kanji. 

It gives Kazu a perfect view of the three words gracing Senkuu’s, inked one under the other like a list, rather than a bracelet.  園芸,  芸, and 宇宙. Three, instead of Kazuhiko’s two. It doesn’t mean much, there’s a kid in the next class over with eight while words on his arm.

_ Gardening, art, _ and _ space. _

“You’re mine, obviously. I’m ten billion percent sure.” Senkuu says, dropping a bomb like it’s a feather. “I knew the moment you introduced yourself.”

Kazuhiko blinks, repeating, “What?”

“I didn’t know you well at first, so I didn’t account for the lack of self-esteem blocking your ability to reach the same conclusion.” Senkuu muses, his fingers like fire brands against Kazuhiko’s skin. 

A flush bursts across his flesh like a cascading waterfall, crimson from ears to chest. Dual colored eyes are captured by a piercing, hawk-like gaze, and Kazuhiko feels small and whole and like a collapsing star swallowing itself. 

Senkuu does not blush. He doesn’t look the slightest bit embarrassed as he shifts his fingers to hold Kazuhiko’s hand. Instead a look of marvel crosses his childish features as tingles erupt between them, traveling between the point of contact like electricity.

Heartbeat in his ears, Kazuhiko can only swallow heavily and stutter, “B-But my mom and dad said it would be a girl…”

“Your parents are ten billion percent wrong.” Senkuu replies, dry as a summer heat. “You’re mine, I’m yours. They don’t have a say in who your soulmate is.  _ Duh.” _

And that...that’s never really crossed Kazuhiko’s mind. “Oh.”

“So, c’mon.” Senkuu pulls at his hand. “I’ve been patiently waiting for over a month, Kazekazu.”

“W-Waiting? For what?” He still hasn’t wrapped his head around this whole thing yet! You can’t just drop a bomb on someone like this and expect them to be okay! They were soulmates. People went their whole lives without meeting them. 

Senkuu smiles like a tiger, all pulled back lips and gleaming eyes. A hunter’s gaze. “To conduct soulmate experiments, of course!”

He doesn’t let go of Kazuhiko’s hand for hours.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [tumblr](https://spideyfoof.tumblr.com/) if you want to ask questions, send prompts, or keep up with updates for my fics!


End file.
